1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamping and positioning mechanism for the inclined axis of two-axes rotary tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two-axes rotary table is machinery which utilizes a revolving arm installed on an inclined axis for supporting a work to be cut by machine spindle. The position of the inclined axis can be moved and settled at a proper location for facilitating the cutter to perform cutting or forming a curved surface on the work.
FIG. 3 shows a cross sectional view of a conventional two-axes rotary tables. As shown in FIG. 3 a layer of brake diaphragm 93 is formed at the contact surface 92 between the inclined axis 90 and a stationary supporting frame 91 for positioning the inclined axis at a position. There is oil pressure supply means 94 installed for providing pressurized oil for actuating the brake diaphragm 93 to press against the contact surface 92 thereby positioning the inclined axis 90 at a position of predetermined inclination angle. However, there are disadvantages inherent to such a brake diaphragm employed by the conventional art i.e.:
The inclined axis 90 together with its sustaining revolving arm is difficult to withstand a force for maintaining at its proper position for a required time due to insufficient pressure supplied by the brake diaphragm 93. As a result, the inclined axis 90 may be shifted from its proper position to cause affecting the working accuracy of the work table.
The brake diaphragm 93 might be deformed or even cracked after a period of time in use for a constant oil pressure exerted thereon. As a result, it not only affects the braking effect but also shortens the life of the brake diaphragm 93. It further increases cost of maintenance if a number of related components have to be detached and reassembled when a defected brake diaphragm 93 is to be replaced.